


Coffee break

by miriam_lee



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi talks depressive shit like he always does, Drinking & Talking, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/miriam_lee
Summary: По заявке на ключ "кофе". Маска Адачи даёт трещину после того, как Доджима интересуется о его причинах работы в полиции.





	Coffee break

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо хон за заявку! /Если кто не в знает, я ловлю их в твиттере и даже иногда исполняю/. Трёп Адачи вполне ожидаемо, но всё-таки пугающе легко писать, поэтому всё вышло как-то.. угрюмо и размыто, (как сам Адачи). Но, мб, оно придаст хоть немного сил на твой комишшен~.  
> /И да, СоЙо будет тоже/

— Доджима-сан. Доджима-са-ан.

Для надёжности, Адачи чуть потряс старшего напарника за плечо, и тот, наконец, поднял склонившийся к груди подбородок.

К тому моменту, когда Доджима, наконец, сообразил, что в час с лишним ночи он всё ещё за своим рабочим столом в офисе полицейского участка, Адачи придвинул к нему пластиковый стакан горячего кофе.

— По-прежнему пытаетесь найти какие-то зацепки в показаниях свидетелей? — с таким же стаканом в руках, Адачи опустился за стол рядом и кивнул на освещённые тусклым светом настольной лампы бумаги, которые лежали под обоими локтями его напарника.

Перед тем как ответить, Доджима сделал глоток растворимого кофе. Горький, искусственный привкус уже практически не успевал исчезать у него изо рта.

— Ты же за меня этого не сделаешь, — устало выдохнул он.

Заведя руку за голову, Адачи с невинной улыбкой стал чесать затылок.

— Ну за что вы так, Доджима-сан. Я стараюсь помочь всем, что в моих силах.

— Если в твоих силах только прохлаждаться в Джунесе и приносить мне кофе – то да, — не без недовольства в голосе заметил Доджима.

Всё ещё не отнимая руки от затылка и не прекращая растягивать губы в улыбке, Адачи промолчал в ответ.

Доджима сделал ещё один глоток кофе, тяжело выдохнул и, опустив стакан на стол, прикрыл глаза. Адачи уже собирался было его окликнуть, чтобы удостовериться, что старший напарник не задремал снова, но тот, открыв глаза и уставившись куда-то перед собой, заговорил первым.

— Почему полиция?

— ..Ха?

Доджима обернулся к Адачи лицом и повторил.

— Почему ты выбрал работу в полиции?

Сам Доджима едва ли замечал, но каждый раз, когда он кого-то о чём-то спрашивал, он уже одним своим уверенным и твёрдым голосом задавал беседе тон допроса. Адачи отлично об этом знал и часто делал эту его привычку предметом шуток с Нанако.

Но в этот раз что-то ему говорило, что Доджима серьёзен ровно в той же степени, в какой звучала интонация его вопроса.

— Я.. и сам не знаю, — вяло усмехнулся Адачи, надеясь таким образом свернуть разговор на самом корню. Его опустившаяся с затылка правая рука локтем случайно задела пистолет, всегда бывший у него под пиджаком.

— _Не знаешь_? — явно не удовлетворённый ответом, Доджима только сильнее сдвинул брови. — Ты 4 года отучился в академии, где любой тупой идиот не держится больше месяца. Прошёл особую подготовку. Сдал квалификационный экзамен. И всё потому, что ты _не знаешь_?

В том, что это своего рода допрос, Адачи уже не сомневался. Он был хорошо знаком с методами Доджимы и с тем, как тот своим психологическим давлением умел загонять жертву в угол. Эти методы полностью шли вразрез с новой полицейской этикой, но несмотря на это Адачи они нравились.

Старая закалка, исключавшая всю тошнотворную политкорректность и лицемерную сопливость – всё то, что казалось ему таким скучным и в годы университета, и во время работы в городском полицейском отделе до «ссылки» в Инабу – была одной из вещей, заставлявшей его испытывать к Рётаро искреннее уважение.

И именно из-за этого уважения Адачи не стал пытаться отшутиться во второй раз. Повернувшись к Доджиме боком, он сделал глоток из своего стакана кофе и опустил его на поверхность стола перед собой.

— А что вам обычно говорят на это в ответ, Доджима-сан? — спокойно спросил он, глядя на чёрную поверхность кофе. Из его натянутой улыбки приподнятым остался только один угол рта, но под светом одной только настольной лампы на чужом столе это не было заметно. – «Хотел спасать людей»? «Хотел быть полезным обществу»? — он усмехнулся и закачал головой. — Вы же и сами понимаете, что это пустые слова, за которыми на самом деле нет никакого героического альтруизма.

Доджима не реагировал, и Адачи в мыслях задался вопросом, не успел ли тот уже пожалеть, что вывел его на этот момент откровения. Но продолжил.

— Да его и не может быть, — хмыкнул он. — Ни у кого уже не осталось наивных представлений о том, что полиция вершит правосудие. Со всей бюрократией мы теперь такой же офисный планктон, как большинство «голубых воротничков», - он с нескрываемым презрением кивнул на стол перед собой, на котором лежало несколько стопок папок с бумагами. – Открыть дело и, плюя на недостаток доказательств, закрыть его как можно быстрее. Всего-то лишь надо найти козла отпущения, чтобы успокоить общество. А если ты отказываешься его находить, то ты не годен к работе, — он повернул лицо вправо. — Как по-вашему, это – справедливость, Доджима-сан?

Тот, с выражением искреннего удивления на лице с явным трудом заставил себя собраться.

— Не все придерживаются таких принципов в работе, — отрезал Доджима.

— Не все, но многие, — Адачи снова повернулся к своему полупустому стакану остывавшего кофе. — Достаточно многие, чтобы после своей «ошибки» я оказался здесь. И чтобы полиция – в моих глазах, по крайней мере – окончательно перестала быть инструментом регулирования общественного порядка и превратилась в инструмент достижения личных целей.

Адачи сам выдержал недолгую паузу, чтобы выдохнуть.

— В самом лучшем случае, чья-то цель и оказывается своего рода справедливостью, — улыбка уже полностью сошла с его лица. — Как, например, желание отомстить одному подонку, которого так никто и не смог поймать.

После этой фразы Доджима не говорил ни слова почти с минуту.

— Так какая цель была у _тебя_? – отстранённо и без прежней твёрдости в голосе наконец спросил он.

Адачи пожал плечами.

— Получить какое-то чувство уверенности и собственной значимости. Что-то в этом роде.

— Нашёл их?

Снова обернувшись вправо, Адачи уныло приулыбнулся.

— Издеваетесь, Доджима-сан? Разве по мне не видно?

 Доджима молча поднял со стола стакан остывшего кофе и несколькими глотками осушил его.

— По тебе видно только то, что ты сдался вместе со своим переводом сюда, — подвёл черту он, отставив пустой стакан в сторону. — Ты не видишь смысла добиваться чего-то в Инабе, но других вариантов у тебя нет, и этим всем ты только загоняешь себя дальше в угол.

Адачи молчал и почти апатичным взглядом упирался в тёмную натянутую поверхность кофе в своём стакане. До того момента, пока рядом с этим стаканом на его стол не приземлилась стопка бумаг.

— Раз у тебя всё-таки есть мозги, хватит прятать их за маской клоуна. Возьми себя в руки и делай что-нибудь полезное – и для себя, и для других, — проговорил Доджима и, поднявшись из-за стола, потянулся к нагрудному карману рубашки, чтобы достать из него пачку сигарет. — 27 лет – не конец жизни. Если я, в 40, всё ещё надеюсь найти того ублюдка, то у тебя тем более есть шанс добиться того, чего ты хочешь.

Слыша шаги старшего напарника у себя за спиной, Адачи сам не заметил, как вполголоса заговорил снова.

— Кроме цели у вас есть, куда возвращаться, Доджима-сан. К _кому_ возвращаться. Поэтому вы и можете двигаться дальше, — он безжизненно усмехнулся. — У меня пустота в обоих концах, и для добрых дел она сил особо не прида-..

Не договорив, Адачи удивлённо вскинул брови, когда ему на плечо опустилась чужая рука. Крепкий хлопок, который он ощутил, напоминал дружеское приободрение, а не более привычный ему нагоняй.

— Если ты ещё не заметил, Нанако завела для тебя отдельную кружку в нашем доме, — без обычной своей строгости в голосе сказал Доджима. — Можешь считать это мелочью, но, как минимум, это не пустота.

Адачи не успел ничего сказать в ответ, и вскоре дверь за его спиной закрылась, а шаги Доджимы стали раздаваться вверх по лестнице на крышу, где тот обычно и курил.

Не зная, как воспринимать и собственный вышедший из-под контроля приступ откровенности, и всё, что он услышал в ответ, Адачи взглянул на стол перед собой. Он отставил полупустой стакан кофе в сторону и без особой охоты потянулся к стопке бумаг, которой с ним поделился Доджима. Какое-то время лениво перелистывая документы, он в конце концов выдохнул, пожал плечами и включил лампу и на своём столе, чтобы лучше разобрать текст.


End file.
